Saturn
by Delaney Trask
Summary: A happy ending was reached when the Grey Wardens managed to defeat the Archdemon. But every war has its losses, and not everyone makes it through unscarred. All we can do is remember those who paid the Ultimate Sacrifice.


The music began—a soft and sad sigh of a violin, a quiet whisper of hope—but bittersweet as it told its story. The crowd of people began to dwindle down, murmuring soft words of regret as they filed out, arms around one another and wiping tears from their glistening cheeks. The remaining six shifted together as the music swelled, promising to them that they would survive this tragedy despite the heaviness in their hearts.

Wynne reached out and took Alistair's hand as his head dropped and shoulders shook, Zevran's gaze remained on the ground, unsure if his heart would be able to repair itself this time. Oghren took another swig of his ale, hoping that this sip would kill that ache in his chest, while Shale stood in stony silence wishing not for the first time that mortals weren't so squishy. Sten stood strongly near his friend's resting head, sad but proud of the strength she unwaveringly possessed.

Lelianna gazed at her mourning friends as the music settled into a heartbeat of drums. She saw their heartbreak, their hopelessness. She felt the same heaviness in her own shoulders but knew that that wasn't what she—what the Warden would have wanted. Leliana needed to help ease the hurt—for her. Leliana stepped closer, her eyes falling shut as she imagined her time with the Warden. She began to sing.

_"You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death._  
_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._  
_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

Lelianna sang and they remembered the Warden. The fiery elf from the alienage in Denerim. She had experienced such hardships in her life and had every right to be bitter but was happy and full of life instead. She felt her emotions freely and loved with all of her heart. She fought for what she believed in, never gave up, and never left anyone behind—not a single person from stranger to friend. The Warden held nothing back when it came to helping others—even when that came to sacrificing herself to save them. The archdemon lay dead but at such a cost.

_"I couldn't help but ask_  
_For you to say it all again._  
_I tried to write it down_  
_But I could never find a pen._  
_I'd give anything to hear_  
_You say it one more time,_  
_That the universe was made_  
_Just to be seen by my eyes."_

Leliana knew what her friends were feeling. She knew what _she_ herself was feeling. But she had to be stronger—_they_ had to be stronger. The Warden herself would tell them that the sad moments don't have to define anything—that sadness will come and go—that a life spent clinging to the pain of the past would only lead to regret. Callon had taught her so much—Leliana remembered sitting around the campfire on one of their many adventurous nights, hanging on Callon's every word, every laugh—taking inspiration by her spirit, trying to memorize the wisdom Callon had no idea she held. Even now, Leliana couldn't seem to grasp it—couldn't grab hold of the understanding of the universe Callon had—like trying to remember a dream that was fading. All Leliana could do now was try. Callon could pass on her wisdom no longer.

_"With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite_  
_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_

Callon had taught them all something. To love. To _live_. In her own way, she had helped heal them—despite not knowing just how broken they themselves were. She had taught them that even in the darkest of nights there was light to be seen—even when all hope was gone there was good in this world and it was worth fighting for. Her zealousness for life was infectious and she had opened their eyes. She helped them feel _alive_. But now she was gone and how were they supposed to remember that now? It was like she had taken all the light with her when she swung that final and fatal blow of her sword.

But time would heal. They had to continue on, for her. For Callon, who saw such beauty in the world even in the worst of times. The stars sparkled brightly even in what seemed to be the darkest of nights. The group looked at each other, an unspoken feeling passing through them. Together, they would move on. Together, they would live. Together, they would make the world a better place, for her. For Callon. For the Warden.


End file.
